Frost (Multiverse saga)
Frost is a playable character in Multiverse:Crash Of Universes. Frost is a character from the video games, mortal kombat, is a character from the Old Kombatants Return Pack. History Frost confronting Cassie Cage in the ring of a deathmatch fight club. The announcer reveals Frost has twenty-one wins and no losses, with thirteen of her matches being flawless victories and all twenty-one ending in fatalities. When Frost enters the ring, she is unimpressed by Cassie. Frost dominates her match with Cassie. As Frost prepares to finish Cassie however, Cassie knocks her down with a headbutt and sweep kick and knocks her out with a submission hold. While Frost lays unconscious, the crowd and announcer demand Cassie finish her. Cassie reluctantly complies when her friend Jacqui Briggs is held at gunpoint and places her foot on the unconscious cryomancer's throat. Frost is saved from death by the arrival of the Black Dragons and her body is moved by Cassie and Jacqui. When the Special Forcesarrive later, Frost is seen being carried off by emergency workers. Frost recovers some time later and is approached by the thunder god Raiden, informed of a 'tournament' to be held by the new Lin Kuei under her fellow cryomancer Kuai Liang. Frost travels to Arctika and finds Kuai meditating before a Buddhist statue. Frost attempts to greet Kuai from behind, only to find herself flipped onto her back. Annoyed and shocked to be so easily subdued, Frost explains to a confused Kuai that Raiden sent her for the tournament, and attempts to use her ice powers on Kuai while explaining the tournament is to audition and show off their talents, only for Kuai to ignore her attack and hold her wrists in place before seeing all the other kombatants that have arrived as well. Kuai allows all the fighters to stay and compete, though stresses, to Frost in particular, that they are not to attack him. Frost complies and follows Kuai and the other fighters off. Frost secretly observed her grandmaster's attempts to make peace with the Shirai Ryu. Refusing peace, she attacks Scorpion, declaring that there will be no peace. Scorpion easily knocks her out, though her actions incite a fight between the two leaders, which ends after Frost attempts to attack Scorpion again, only to be frozen by Sub-Zero. Her master informs Scorpion that she is powerful but lacks the judgment to see the wisdom of peace. He promises to deal with her and she is left frozen as they continue their conversation. Ending Frost started to doubt of the leadership of Sub Zero on the clan, after murder to several members of the Lin Kuei, Frost try of kill to Sub Zero, but not achieved do nothing against the until frost achievement freeze to sub zero for give you a hit that it would pieces, but when hiva to give the coup received an attack by the back this came by the new Member of the clan , Weiss Schnee, after a long fight, frost try to kill Weiss with one of his Daggers kori but this was an attack that ended it freezing, this came from Sub Zero, now, Frost is in a coffin of ice that never could escape. Moveset Special Attacks * Ground Freeze: Frost shoots the ground with her ice blast, freezing anyone who is standing in that area. * Frosty Slide: Frost slides across the floor and trips the opponent if she comes in contact. * Teleporting Uppercut: Frost disappears over one side of the screen and comes back from the other, uppercutting the opponent. * Ice Puddle: Frost shoots the ground with her ice blast, creating a puddle that the opponent will begin to slip around on if nearby. Grab Ultimate Attack Alternate Costumers Frost_MKX_Render.png|Primary Mk_Frost_render.jpg|Deadly Alliance Trivia Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Multiverse Saga Category:Character (Multiverse saga) Category:Multiverse:Crash Of Universes Category:DLC Category:DLC Characters Category:DLC (Multiverse saga) Category:Balanced Category:Anti-Hero Category:Villains